


Regret

by AyakoSheep



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bullet wound, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyakoSheep/pseuds/AyakoSheep
Summary: If there's any errors or critics you have let me know!





	Regret

He held his hand over his stomach, a contourting pain filled the area as he stared up at the person who had caused it. Alla stood there with a blank stare, the pistol trembled in her clammy grasp.

“Brocco…” 

Alla lowered the gun as she looked at his bleeding wound, Brocco was oddly calm for having a bullet in his gut. He shook his head and took a step forward, his body trembled with the step. Brocco’s face suddenly contorted in pain, his body forced him against the white walls. His breathing was cold and shallow eyes struggling to stay open. The two stared at each other silence, the machines’ hums sang to them. Alla let go of the gun, it hit the floor with an echoing thud. She walked over to the dying man and sat next to him. Alla delicately placed his head against her breast. Brocco stared at the tinted goggles that shielded her eyes. He slid them off to watch her eyes sparkled in the fluorescent light, the glimmer dripped from her round cheeks and painted the floor with sorrow. 

“I’m sorry-” 

Brocco interrupted her speech with a groan as the grip on his stomach tightened.

“Ah-haha…. You don’t really feel it until a few moments later.” 

He let out a breathy laugh, Alla stared at him empty. Her face left stains of disappointment and dejection, not towards him but herself. Brocco raised his hand to stroke her cheek, he savored the warm sensation against his frigid fingers.

“Why did the torchic cross the road?” 

He wheezed out, Brocco’s hand lowered down to her shoulder. Alla shook her head. 

“Why did the torchic cross the road?” 

“To get to the idiots… Idiots house.” 

The two smiled as they prepared themselves for the next lines.

“Knock. Knock.” 

“Who’s-”

Alla’s voice hitched, tears fell onto the dying man’s face. He weakly smiled at Alla and waited for her reply. 

“Who’s there?” 

She whimpered.

“The torchic!”

He let out light chuckles as his partner broke down sobbing. She held him tightly, yelling at him and apologizing profusely. Brocco smiled, he missed her lingering warmth, and her lively eyes. 

The light grew dimmer, His skin had turned a faint blue as the blood on his coat was a penny brown. she slid his limp body off her and walked to the machine. Alla looked through the two-way mirror, the beast that was being held in the other room was quietly watching her. She sat down on the rolly chair, even span around a few times. Her plump fingers tapped the keyboard, and the cage’s confinements opened. The beast simply nodded in thanks and flew away.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's any errors or critics you have let me know!


End file.
